


your body was the map (I was lost in it)

by Turbaned



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But fluffy sin, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Swearing, also, its sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbaned/pseuds/Turbaned
Summary: Kara and Lena both had a long day.OrThe one in which they are spent but also turned-on and sweet and really in love.





	

Generally speaking, Kara Danvers was a happy person.

Kara was a bright, vibrant, energetic child that loved to talk and play with her friends. Like most people, her personality traits that defined her as a child remained so as an adult. So Kara, during all of her 25 years on Earth (Right. Yes. She has spent all of her years on Earth. Of course.) was always bubbly and eager. 

Except when she was tired.

And hungry, but Kara made sure never to be hungry. Or else the news might report that Supergirl is suddenly wreaking havoc all around National City.

But tired was a common mood for her, considering she spent her days living a double life - one as a reporter at CatCo, and the other as Supergirl, National City's resident heroine and savior, famous for beating hostile aliens with the use of a martial art named _"Throwing objects that weigh approximately 4000 pounds at the bad guys"_.

All of which has made her life a tad... exhausting at times. 

Nevertheless, Kara loved her life; especially when she got to go home to her beautiful girlfriend, eat dinner ( _mmm, food_ ), take a refreshing shower - sometimes in the company of said beautiful girlfriend - and go to sleep. And dare Kara say, it felt absolutely incredible to be woken up to the sight of the love of her life in her arms, and the warm rays that the rising sun has cast over the sheets, her fatigue forgotten.

Only that sometimes, it wasn't so incredible.

Because occasionaly, her girlfriend, her better half, her sweetheart, was also as exhausted as she was. 

Those were not ideal times. No, not at all. 

Despite that, they happened, and when they did, it was due to Lena's stressful and demanding job as a CEO of a successful company.

Kara didn't blame Lena for her lethargy; she understood it completely. But still, returning home after a long day dealing with her boss Snapper (a nickname rightfully earned for the man) and fighting criminals, Kara needed someone to be there with a warm welcome and a soft embrace.

Not someone who laid on the couch, Doritos in hand, watching National Geographic.

"Lena," Kara sighed, "I'm so happy your here. I have had such a hard day, you don't even _know_..."

"Oh, love." Lena shifted to watch Kara come in the door. "Me too."

"Ugh," Kara landed face first on the sofa next to the other woman. "Why is it always when I'm having a bad day, so are you."

"I don't know, darling. Come, watch TV with me. It's about penguins."

"Lena, babe. I don't care about what's on TV. I'm starving. And dirty. And sleepy," Kara's voice was slightly muffled by the pillow her face was pressed to.

"And penguins can remedy all of those," Lena argued. "They're penguins, Kara, look at them."

"You make a fine point," Said the blonde, "But I want dinner."

"Love, you just got here. Sit down properly -" Kara moved to sit comfortably by her girlfriend. " - and give me a kiss." 

At that, Kara's features softened, and she leaned down and planted a long, slow kiss to Lena's smooth lips. "Ah," Lena smiled. "Much better, don't you think?"

"Definitely." Kara grabbed her phone. "And now, takeout?"

* * *

Soon, the two girls were sitting together on the sofa, talking and laughing, their (well, mostly Kara's) empty takeout boxes on the coffee table. 

"Okay," Kara said as she put the last box on the table, a big grin on her lips, "I feel more human now."

"Human?" Lena questioned with a similar, more timid smile.

"Fine. Normal, then."

"You'll never be normal," Lena teased. "But that's why it's fun."

"Maybe." Kara said, "But you're not so normal yourself, _Ms. Luthor_. So we're in the same boat here."

Lena grimaced. "Right. The Luthor part was never normal."

"What...? Lena, sweetie, that's not what I meant." Kara tilted her head to Lena's direction, seeing the other's eyes downcast. "I just thought, y'know, our lives are just weird because of who we are."

Lena granted her a tentative smile. "I know. It's just... it hits me sometimes, especially when my family's all gone now. My father is dead. Lex is in prison and recently my mother is too, thanks to you. And it just feels oddly good," she continued, "To be finally free from them. Especially _her."_

Kara leaned in to give her girlfriend a delicate kiss, her hand rubbing Lena's arm. "I think I understand. You can finally be who you are, free of judgment." Kara paused. "I just... I wish there was a way you didn't have to experience all that neglect and unfair treatment from them, especially when you were a child. You deserve the world, baby. I love you so much." Kara hugged her, and Lena's eyes watered from the impact of those words. She let herself melt into her girlfriend's embrace.

It was a feeling, even after six months with Kara, Lena was still not completely used to: To love. To be loved in return, despite how she had never felt like she earned it, especially not from sweet and charming Kara. 

But she was starting to believe that she deserved it. And God, that felt _good_.

"Kara, darling... I love you too." Lena's eyes shone, emotional still but also mischievous. "You're my hero, remember?"

"Oh, I have been previously informed about that," Kara teased back. "Babe, I'm tired. Let's go to bed?"

"Sure." Lena said, "But only if you -" she put her hand on her chest, dramatically. " - Rescue me from those awful thugs, oh Supergirl, please!"

"Oh, Ms. Luthor," Kara picked Lena up easily, taking her, bridal style, to the bedroom. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

"So," Lena leaned on her elbow, surveying the girl next to her appreciatively. "Have you been working out?"

Kara giggled behind her hand, lying on the bed next to Lena. The cool weather of February was slowly warming up, so she chose to wear a thin tank top under the big duvet rather than a sweatshirt. "Oh, the usual. Flipping cars over, running at a 100 miles per hour... not particularly impressive or anything."

Lena inhaled sharply. "Doesn't look so unimpressive to me."

Something in Kara's eyes shifted. "You sound... Interested. Perhaps a little demonstration might ease your curiosity?"

"Kara." Lena's own eyes seemed a shade darker. "That is possibly the best idea you have had all day."

Kara grinned, and suddenly Lena was pinned against the wall, her legs instinctively wrapping around Kara's body. "I could do this all day. Hold you like this. Or maybe..."

Kara raced down the hallway, holding Lena securely with her one arm. She stopped at the kitchen and used her other arm to lift the refrigerator in the air, suspending it above the ground. She lifted the weights she was holding in her arms up and down a bit, like she was in the gym. "Not to show off, but honestly, this isn't even hard."

Kara's smirk suddenly waned as she noticed Lena's serious expression. "What's wrong? Oh, Rao, did I overdo it? Lena, babe, I'm sorry, I - "

"Kara," Lena said quietly. "If you don't take me the bedroom right now, you're sleeping on the sofa."

"Oh. I - Oh. Yes. Right. Yeah."

* * *

Once Lena was laying on the bed, straddled by Kara, her stern expression was a lot more suggestive. "That was unusual, even to me."

Kara nodded. "I didn't know you were so into my muscles, really."

"Well, to be fair, it's not only your muscles or strength. It's just... you. I'm really into you, and whatever you do." Lena's face softened noticeably. "I love you, darling."

Kara buried her face in her girlfriend's shoulder, partially to get closer to her and partially to hide her ridiculously big smile. "And I, you."

They looked at each other for a few moments, taking it all in.

"Well, this is sweet and all, but - where were we?" Lena asked.

Kara smiled with mirth. "Well, I was just about to..." She took of Lena's shirt, and then her pants. "Undress you. And then..." She kissed Lena's sensitive neck, enjoying the way the brunette shuddered slightly and drew her closer. "I wanted to kiss you... and then... Well, I didn't think that far, actually."

"Then how about..." Lena said, mimicking Kara's tone, "You take off my bra. And then... You can take off my knickers. And then..." Lena's voice was breathy and needy by time she said: "You take _me_."

"Yes, I - yep. I can do that, yes." Kara squeaked, her face red. _Kara,_ Lena thought fondly, _was the biggest dork sometimes_.

"Right," Kara said, and removed Lena's bra in one swift move, attempting not to drool at the sight of the green eyed woman's breasts (that she must have seen at least a dozen times already, and never ceased to amaze her). She started pressing kisses to Lena's collarbones instead, while removing her underwear with one hand, the other cupped around her breast, toying with a dusty pink nipple.

Lena whimpered quietly. "You," She breathed, "are overdressed." 

"Well, then let me fix it," Kara said, making a quick work of removing her pajamas. Lena took in the sight of her body, biting her lip. Kara had always thought that Lena doing that was vaguely pornographic and arguably illegal, and her body reacted accordingly as she became wetter.

"Better?" The blonde asked, initiating in one of her favorite activities in the bedroom: tugging lightly at Lena's nipples, just enough so it almost hurts a little, and later kissing them softly. 

It always drove Lena mad.

"Oh _God_ , Kara, _yes..._ " And it did now, too.

Kara continued doing this for a little while, at least until Lena's hips were bucking against her and her small sighs turned into small moans. At that point Kara knew that maybe she has teased enough, and let her hand wander to between Lena's legs, checking to see if she was wet enough.

As expected, she was dripping.

"Oh Kara, love, please don't stop..." _Wouldn't dream of it,_ Kara thought.

Kara stopped kissing Lena's sensitive breasts and instead used her hands to gently spread apart Lena's legs, trailing kisses down her stomach. She resumed rubbing her pussy, looking for her clit. 

"Oh, fuck, yes..."

Found it.

Kara decided that considering Lena's level of wetness, she must have really teased her enough, so she let her mouth join her fingers quickly. 

"Oh my fucking - _Kara_ -"

A good choice, then.

Kara lapped at her girlfriend's mound happily. _I can do that forever, really_ , it occurred to her. Lena's hands clutched the sheets and her back arched, her moans increasing in pitch.

Lena's hands suddenly clawed at the blonde's hair, pulling. Kara, who was always undone by that particular action, used one hand to rub herself furiously, far to gone to care. It took a minute for Lena to look down and notice that. But when she did - when she had realized that Kara was so turned on that she was pleasuring herself while pleasing her - the effect on Lena was heavy. She felt the hot coil in her belly clenching, and she moaned brokenly.

"Kara," She managed, "I'm close - "

Suddenly Kara took the hand that was previously pleasuring herself, and used it to squeeze one of Lena's nipples, hard.

Lena came with a sweet cry, shaking, back arching further upwards and a pink flush covering her body from her face to her chest. "Oh God, oh God, Oh fuck, _Kara._ "

A little later, when Kara lifted her face from in between her legs, she was laughing a bit. "You know, you might as well just shove a twenty-dollar bill into the swear jar."

Lena rolled her eyes, but she was radiant from her release, practically glowing with it really. _A woman well loved_ , Kara mused, _is always a lovely sight_.

"Kara, dear." Lena held her arms open, letting the other girl settle between them. "Let me take care of you, first, and then the jar, OK?" 

"Oh!" Kara suddenly looked embarrassed. "Erm, no need, really." 

"No need?"

"I mean... I already... y'know..." Kara admitted. For all of her confidence during the act, she couldn't even talk about sex.

Lena's eyes went wide. "When I came?"

"You just looked so stunning. And that sound you made... and your _smell_ , and the way you heart was beating..." Kara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, bashful. "You're... Amazing."

"Wow," Lena said, feeling timid herself, but touched. "For all it's worth, I think you're stunning, too. You make me feel things... I've never felt before."

"You cause that to me, too." Kara agreed. "So... sleep?"

"Most definitely," Lena said, tucking herself into Kara's strong, warm arms, pressing a few loving kisses on her shoulder. Kara tightened her arms around the dark haired woman and muttered a _good night_ before succumbing to slumber.

When she awoke, the sun was shining, Lena was in her arms, and her fatigue was long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! It's my first fic, so constructive criticism (or any kind of comments) is appreciated.  
> Also, I have to mention that English is not my native language and this is not Beta read, so if there are any mistakes please comment about them and i'll fix it :)
> 
> Title from "your rocky spine" by great lake swimmers.


End file.
